Met You First
by Rhymstone
Summary: Instead of finding InuYasha, Kagome is confronted by Sesshoumaru,who saves her life. Some InuYasha bashing, with lots of Kikyou and Naraku bashing. full of angst, romance, horror and humor. Also, I am adding some songs and poems. Lots of adult material in here, beware!
1. Chapter 1

Met You First

Chapter One

Disclaimer- don't own the Inu series or the hot emotionless angel named Sesshoumaru.

Kagome screamed in shock, closing her eyes as she fell into the well.

'Stupid Boyo! If he didn't come into the shed, I wouldn't be in this situation!' She mentally cursed. Accepting the predicament, she waited for the pain…

Only to be snatched up from behind by six arms. Kagome yelled in surprise as a harsh blue light enveloped her and whatever was behind her. Hitting the bottom of the well, she angrily turned around to see some kind of centipede… thing.

The centipede- lady smirked in an evilly happy way. "Give me the Shikon No Tama, pathetic miko. Or you will suffer and be eaten by me. And I know for a fact that a miko tastes divine."

Kagome shrieked, making the centipede demoness flinch away from her. Then, Kagome heard a small yelp of surprise from above…. Sounding like a whine from a puppy. She looked up to see an angel glaring down at them.

The centipede demoness just smirked. She knew who had whined. 'Poor girl- she won't get help from the lord of the West!'

Both Kagome and the demoness looked up- one with joy at being 'saved', the other in annoyance and a bit of anger. The demoness scowled at Sesshoumaru, and asked him," Why are you interfering, Lord of the Mutts?"

"This Sesshoumaru will kill you for that insult, pathetic bug that you are. Release the miko." He snarled.

The demoness stared in shock at him. "Why should I? I require the Jewel of Four Souls, which she holds in her." At the same time thinking, 'Though, she must be a powerful, pure miko to resist the call of power from the Jewel for who knows how long…'

Kagome suddenly whipped around to face the centipede, bringing her fist around with her, punching the demoness hard in the face. The insect staggered back, stunned by the fact that Kagome actually dared to hit her.

Kagome smiled. She hadn't thought she could escape the centipedes grasp. But as she whirled around, a spray of blood hit her. Sesshoumaru had immediately lunged at the centipede demoness and ripped her heart out. He snarled vindictively as he crushed the heart in front of the stunned eyes of the owner.

Kagome jerked when the liquid hit her. She stared in shock as the silver- haired "angel"- was his name Shomaru? - crushed the still- beating heart in his hand. She flinched when he turned towards her slowly.

She saw him saying something, but nothing was heard over the roaring in her ears. Sesshoumaru stepped closer, raising her bloody hand up as if to grab her. She raised her arms up and flinched away from him.

He came closer, his face betraying hints of concern. She could hear him saying," Drop it, Miko. Now."

Her eyes flicked to her hands. Kagome was holding a sharp stick, which had cut into her hand deeply. Kagome uncurled her fingers, dropping the bloody stick.

Sesshoumaru relaxed slightly. He quickly snagged her bleeding hand and sniffed the jagged cut. When he was certain it wasn't poisoned or infected, he began licking it.

Kagome stared numbly as her cut healed before her eyes. Her eyes flicked upwards, meeting Sesshoumaru's golden orbs.

She noted that he appeared in a daze, and was licking his lips which were covered in her own blood. As he licked the blood off, he just became more dazed.

When he licked the last of the crimson liquid off his thin lips, he staggered forward a few feet then fell onto Kagome. She yelped in shock, pinned underneath Sesshoumaru. Eventually, after much struggling, she wriggled out.

She leaned against a tree, watching Sesshoumaru curiously. Sesshoumaru twitched and began growling. Uncertain of what to do, she continued to watch. A few minutes later, some nearby bushes began to rustle. Kagome ignored it, assuming that it was an innocent rabbit or something. She continued staring at Sesshoumaru's agitated form. Kagome was suddenly yanked from behind into a chokehold. She felt someone breathing huskily next to her ear.

"So, Kikyou, what are you doing here with my half- brother bastard? Are you fuckin him now? Ya know, you're forgetting to pin him to a tree with a purified arrow. Feh, he's got better treatment then I ever got from ya. Maybe I should take my…..share now? Yea, I think I will."

Kagome heard the stranger say softly into her ear. She stiffened at the implied action. Of course, being in a chokehold, she could barely breathe, much less talk or fight him off. She felt him tear through her clothes.

She didn't know what he was using to tear the clothing, but it easily tore at her skin as well. After all her clothes were torn off, she was pinned with her arms twisted painfully behind her back. Part of her shirt was used as assort of gag, allowing her to breathe. The stranger straddling her was taking off his clothes too- at least his pants.

Kagome heard him laugh angrily. To her, it sounded more like a angry laughing mixed with a doglike snarl. He took a longer piece of her shredded shirt which he tied around her head so she couldn't see him. He also tied her hands together in front.

He flipped her over, saying'" You don't deserve to look into my eyes when I have my way with you, Kikyou."

Kagome whimpered softly and began to cry. The stranger snarled and slapped her. The he plunged into her, watching vindictively as she arched her back, screaming into the gag. He pulled almost all the way out, and then pushed in again. He jostled her back and forth, laughing at her pain. After about a half hour, Kagome blacked out.

After noticing she was out cold, he yanked the blindfold and gag off viciously. He began biting her shoulders and neck, but not marking her as his mate. He plunged in and out, faster and harder. He started playing with her, leaving shallow long cuts across her chest, back, and abdomen. After that, he grabbed her hips, pulling her into a semi- rhythm with his own. His eyes were clouded with anger and lust. He was nowhere near finished with Kagome though.

He flipped over, so Kagome was on top. He swiftly retied her hands so she wouldn't tip over. He grabbed her hips roughly, pushing her up slowly. He threw his head back, hissing at how good it felt. He pulled he down even slower, and rose up into a angrily passionate kiss, nipping and biting at her lips. He pulled back, watching her swollen lips bleed.

He knew the as an inu hanyou male, he would knot inside a female and then be stuck for up to an hour. Before that could happen, he pulled out and sniffed at the blood that came out after he did.

He was suddenly tackled by a very pissed off Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was growing white fur all over. Sesshoumaru's eyes were blood red, and his fangs were a few inches longer.

Sesshoumaru struggled to not transform, but the most he could do was to stop transforming into his giant dog form. Sesshoumaru turned his attentions to the filthy hanyou, InuYasha, who was struggling to breathe- the hands around his throat prevented that from happening for the most part.

Sesshoumaru's eyes blazed with righteous anger. He brought the gasping hanyou closer and into his ear whispered," For my intended Miko."

With that, Sesshoumaru took full advantage of his elongated teeth, ripping into his detestable half- brother. When he was finished, InuYasha was close to dying. Sesshoumaru dropped him, and picked Kagome up. He began the healing of her wounds, and now that he expected the dizziness he could overcome it. Throughout the night, Sesshoumaru watched her carefully. He kept her wrapped in his mokomoko for warmth. Sesshoumaru had taken Kagome to another clearing when he smelled the scent of graveyard soil and death. Sesshoumaru knew that the owner of the scent would find and care for his hanyou brother. Regardless of what she did to heal the filthy, bleeding mutt, InuYasha would always bear scars of that night in which he came so close to dying.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Kamuno

Met You First

Chapter Two

Disclaimer- Sesshoumaru told Kagome that I don't own InuYasha or this poem….. So mote it is!

A/N: Sorry for not updating ASAP. My laptop died, and I lost the charger. Anyway, my best friend of nearly 7 years, Maggie, has been writing poems that fit my story. Here lies the first. I am going to SHOW my fans how well this particular poem fits the next few chapters. If anyone has interesting poems written yourselves, please PM them to me if you so want to. Also, apparently I overlooked a couple Things. No, InuYasha wasn't Bonus to the tree and Naraku had already brought Kikyou back to Life- about a Year After she died. Sorry for not Clearing that up. Now, ENJOY!

"In order to free

The heart

You will have to

Fall apart"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flicked towards Kagome when she groaned. Her eyes fluttered open, only to snap shut again when the sunlight hit her eyes.

Kagome sat up, rubbing her face tiredly. She looked around cautiously, the relaxed at the sight of Sesshoumaru. He sent her a tiny, reassuring smile. But he was obviously worried about something.

Kagome concentrated, and then gave up. "What's wrong, Shomaru? Where are we? And what happened?"

Sesshoumaru was confused. Did she not remember what his disgusting brother did to her? He paused, and then told her very gently what had happened. Sesshoumaru told her that when he had woken up, he found Kagome unconscious and being raped. He also hurried to tell her what had happened afterwards- that the "stranger" was an inu hanyou who was now very lucky to be alive.

Kagome just sat there, and began crying softly. Sesshoumaru's inner beast whined, wanting to comfort her. Sesshoumaru full heartedly agreed, picking Kagome up and setting her in his lap.

Kagome buried her head into Sesshoumaru's chest. She clung to him as he patted her back, uncertain how to continue.

Without realizing it, Sesshoumaru began rumbling in an attempt to comfort the pretty female in his arms. He nuzzled her long, pale neck and hummed in her ear softly. She whimpered, leaning back into his soft black hakama. She slowly began to stop crying, and promptly fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru quietly sniffed her hair. He noted that she smelled of cinnamon and peaches, with traces of apples and oranges. He huffed, noticing how Kagome shivered slightly in his arms. He wrapped her carefully in her sleeping bag, and then began to sniff the surrounding area.

Deeming it safe, he immediately put up his youki barrier, and then expertly started to set up the camp. Sesshoumaru turned back to Kagome after he was done with the barriers and all the other protections he normally set up when he was camping.

Sesshoumaru sat down, pulling the sleeping Kagome closer; close enough so that he could twine his long, nimble fingers through her luxurious hair. He rumbled deeply, sniffing the air around the clearing.

He could tell that his pathetic half-brother was approaching swiftly-but the filthy half-breed was a long ways off. Sesshoumaru took his time getting ready. He gently moved Kagome and put multiple powerful youki barriers around her. Sesshoumaru stepped out of his original barrier, setting up another one that would only let demons or half-demons in but not out.

He impatiently waited for InuYasha to arrive. As Sesshoumaru had expected, the hanyou first went to Kagome. InuYasha snarled at her, yelling at who he thought was Kikyou. Sesshoumaru was mildly amused as he watched InuYasha continually run at the female, bouncing off the youki shield every time. Sesshoumaru noted that each time the hanyou hit the youki; he was cut in multiple places. He was pleased that the shield was doing its job perfectly.

Sesshoumaru soon tired of the loud yelling. He snarled softly, warning InuYasha of his presence. Sesshoumaru resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes when InuYasha began yelling at Sesshoumaru instead, waving their fathers fang around unnecessarily.

"Drop the barrier, Lord Mutt- Face!" InuYasha snarled angrily at Sesshoumaru.

"Not on my list of things to do, hanyou. Not that you have the brains to figure out what is on my list of things I desire." Sesshoumaru snapped back calmly.

InuYasha blinked, scrunching his face up in confusion. Sesshoumaru smirked mentally, waiting for InuYasha to catch the veiled insult. About four minutes later, InuYasha snarled, finally seeing the insult for what it was. InuYasha rushed at Sesshoumaru, brandishing the Tetsaiga like it was an oversized knife.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly, angry at the way InuYasha treated InuTaishou's fang. He easily slid into a battle stance and blocked InuYasha's swinging sword.

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot wide open when InuYasha's fire rat hakama slid down his shoulder, revealing something….. Well, utterly unexpected about the hanyou. InuYasha shrugged the hakama back into place.

Sesshoumaru immediately schooled his facial features into the mask of indifference he normally wore. He watched as InuYasha stabbed the fang into the ground and began retying his clothes. Sesshoumaru blinked in shock at the indifference, even downright uncaring attitude that InuYasha treated the powerful fang with. He snarled, too quietly for InuYasha to hear with his pathetically weak puppy ears.

InuYasha finished tying the hakama that was wrapped around his torso. Sesshoumaru sniffed disdainfully, easily spotting the mysterious objects inside InuYasha's hakama. He didn't know what to make of it- he had never seen anything like it before. The objects weren't there the last time he had seen the hanyou in person. 'Perhaps the undead Miko knows something about this…. I will have to investigate these changes in the half-breeds scent among other things.' Sesshoumaru thought.

He was yanked out of his thoughts by the sound of InuYasha storming towards him. He brought his sword up, just in time to block the large fang in the hanyou's hands. Sesshoumaru was surprised at the force that InuYasha used to push his sword towards Sesshoumaru in a pitiful attempt to land a hit. Sesshoumaru let a tiny smirk cross him face for a few seconds when he notice InuYasha straining to continue swinging the fang in his hands.

InuYasha snarled, angry at how weak the blows aimed at Sesshoumaru were. He jumped away from Sesshoumaru, who jumped a second after, swinging his blade expertly with no unnecessary movements.

Sesshoumaru felt like howling victoriously at the severe wound he landed on InuYasha. His fang had sliced right through InuYasha's stomach, leaving behind a nasty gash from side to side. The wound pulsed angrily, spitting crimson blood. The bleeding soon slowed to a trickle, but the wound would take a while to close because of the youki in the sword. InuYasha's hakama was shredded- the entire bottom half sliced off. Sesshoumaru noted that the mysterious objects were covered, the cloth ending roughly an inch- and- a- half underneath them.

Sesshoumaru's curiosity taking firm hold, he asked his half- brother," What are you hiding beneath your hakama? I've not seen anything like them before. I demand an answer of you, lest you wish to be beaten badly like the last time we fought. Well? Answer me, foolish hanyou."

InuYasha growled, and turned a bright pinkish red in angry embarrassment. The hanyou tore a long shred off of the remains of the bottom half of the red hakama, tying it round the new bottom of the shorter hakama as a makeshift obi. This, of course, only enhanced the shape of the objects.

InuYasha looked down at the objects, poking one of them uncertainly. The hanyou then turned back to Sesshoumaru, who had seemingly vanished into thin air. InuYasha hissed in shocked pain, as Sesshoumaru dragged his sword down InuYasha's back viciously.

Sesshoumaru leaned in slightly, bringing his face close to the hanyou, and hissed," I will show you pain for what you did to my female companion, foolish hanyou."

Sesshoumaru stepped back pulling the sword with him, but not before twisting it angrily. InuYasha groaned in pain, but glad that Sesshoumaru hadn't cut the makeshift obi. 'If he ever found out what Kikyou did to me, he just might make good on his promise to end my life…he can't find out! Not yet!'

InuYasha rushed at Sesshoumaru, swinging the fang towards him. Of course, Sesshoumaru blocked it again and turned the sword so it would only harm InuYasha if the hanyou tried to keep a hold on the fang. InuYasha grunted, straining to keep the fang in place, but quickly had to drop it. It made a dull thud when it hit the ground.

Sesshoumaru watched as InuYasha grimaced, who had one hand covering his other wrist, trying to rub the pain out of his arm. Sesshoumaru used his foot to kick InuYasha's sword to the other side of the clearing. It flew across, farther than even Sesshoumaru expected. The fang plowed through several thick trees, and then got stuck in another tree up to the hilt.

Sesshoumaru smirked, waiting to see how the hanyou would react to the sword that was stuck in the tree. So far, InuYasha hadn't noticed the missing fang. InuYasha had finished rubbing his wrist and was now poking the objects in his hakama again.

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow slightly, still puzzled about the hanyou. InuYasha's scent had changed drastically and he had strange objects on his chest.

"Hanyou, I demand to know why your scent had changed and also why you have those things in your hakama. They weren't there when I saw you last."

"I don't have to tell you anything, Lord Mutt-Face! Besides, it ain't any of your business!" InuYasha snapped, still poking his hakama uncertainly.

Sesshoumaru blinked slowly, noting that InuYasha's voice was off as well. He shrugged mentally, and then rushed at the hanyou, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him against a tree that was conveniently nearby. He brought his face closer to the hanyou, snarling loudly in his face.

"Why have you changed, hanyou? You never had these before." Sesshoumaru said, poking at InuYasha's hakama. Sesshoumaru brought his hand up, showing InuYasha his hand. Sesshoumaru's pointer finger was coated in poisonous youki.

InuYasha stared at the hand nervously. Sesshoumaru suddenly yanked him away from the tree, flipped him around and pinned the hanyou to the ground. He used youki to tie InuYasha's hands in the front, and then did the same thing to the hanyou's feet. Sesshoumaru sat on InuYasha, and then began to carve into the hanyou's upper back. He used his other arm to place a small barrier around InuYasha's mouth. It would allow the hanyou to breathe, but Sesshoumaru wouldn't hear him screaming.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru carved a perfect set of bat wings with a full moon in the middle. He made sure to be as detailed as he could, and even gave the moon tiny craters. He took off the small barrier off of InuYasha's mouth.

InuYasha had fainted, but was breathing haphazardly. Sesshoumaru took note of that fact, peeling the hanyou's hakama off. Some of the fabric had melted in the poison, dying the new "tattoo" red. Sesshoumaru ran his hand over it, healing it to the point where it would hurt for a while. Of course, he made sure to leave behind the new marking.

'Now, to solve this irritating mystery.' he thought, flipping InuYasha over and examining the objects closely. He noticed that they were the same color as the surrounding skin. In fact, they were made of flesh and blood.

He turned away from his examination, to see a youkai landing in the clearing. The youkai had given InuYasha his full attention after bowing respectfully to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stepped away from the unconscious hanyou, expecting a fight. Instead, the nameless youkai grabbed the hanyou, pulling him closer. Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise.

The youkai was a boar demon named Kamuno, who was normally very respectful. He was the cousin of the Southern Lord, a very powerful boar demoness named Lady Xena. Sesshoumaru was dragged from his thoughts by the sound of ripping cloth.

Kamuno had torn InuYasha's pants off, and was currently picking the hanyou up. Sesshoumaru noticed Kamuno's red eyes. 'Well, at least he isn't being rude deliberately, he's in heat.' He thought, slightly amused.

Kamuno was preparing to leave, with the hanyou in his arms. Sesshoumaru calmly said," Where do you think you're going, Kamuno? I am not finished with the hanyou. Drop him. When I am done, you may have him."

Kamuno hesitated, then replied," Of course, milord. My apologies." Kamuno put InuYasha on the ground and stepped back. Sesshoumaru walked to the hanyou's immobile body, trying to ignore the stench of the boar demon.

Sesshoumaru finished looking at InuYasha's new body as quickly as he could; because he couldn't handle the smell very well- his nose was very sensitive. He stepped back, motioning for Kamuno to continue with what he was doing. Kamuno nodded, picking InuYasha up again. The boar demon jumped out of the clearing, taking the unconscious InuYasha with him.

Kamuno snorted like a pig, glad that Sesshoumaru hadn't taken offense at how rude he had been. He also knew that Sesshoumaru didn't know that the hanyou was female. He looked at the prize in his arms. He marveled at the perfectly tanned, sun- kissed skin and the long, stark white hair. This beautiful hanyou would be the perfect mate for him- delicate, beautiful, and powerful.

Kamuno quickly found a large clearing about fourteen miles away. He carefully put the hanyou on the ground. He knew that as a boar demon, his scent wouldn't please the inu- hanyou. In order to mate the hanyou, he would have to bind her and muffle her screams.

Kamuno easily put a small youki barrier around her mouth and bound her hands behind her back. After that, he bound her feet to separate trees about three feet apart, so her creamy thighs were spread. Kamuno swiftly divested himself of his clothes, using his water- skin to pour water on her face. He watched her awaken slowly, blinking a few times.

Kamuno soon caught her attention, her soft amber eyes flicking towards him. He smiled gleefully, situating himself between her thighs. He could tell she was confused, but he didn't want to deal with whatever her problem was.

Kamuno thrust into her, groaning at the tightness. He realized that she was a virgin when he felt her cherry break. He watched her arch her back in agony. He knew that he had picked a good mate. The flexible ones always were good in bed.

The tightness drove Kamuno wild with lust. He steadied himself so he could pound into the hanyou faster, using the bindings around her feet to push harder. Kamuno threw his head back, grunting in pleasure. He began fondling her breasts, and then used one hand to play with her clit.

InuYasha was screaming at the demon that was on top of her, trying in vain to get him off of her. She didn't want to be mated to a boar demon! She tried to twist away, but he held her down. InuYasha could feel something tightening around her nether regions, and it tightened more and more with each thrust the boar demon gave. She tried to fight it, but it was too much when the boar bit her neck and gave her a mating mark.

Kamuno gave a few more thrusts before cumming inside of her. He leaned back, watching the mating mark swirl around before turning into a navy blue four pointed star; the symbol of the Southern clan of royalty.

InuYasha felt like crying- she was now mated to a BOAR demon that she didn't know. 'Now I can't mate Kikyou,' she thought miserably. She hissed in pain when the demon pulled out of her. After he pulled out, some of his cum mixed with blood came out too.

Kamuno took the sound barrier around her mouth off. She attempted to bite him, but he pushed her back down roughly. He hissed in her ear," You are mine. Don't bite me… unless you want your nights to be rough. Understand, hanyou? You are my mate. As my mate, you will please me as much as possible. I am able to care for you- I am Southern royalty, after all. Deal with it. I need a strong mate, and you are both desirable and powerful."

InuYasha started getting very angry. "I was to mate Kikyou, you bastard! I love someone else!"

Kamuno growled. "It is too late for that, mate. You're body belongs to me. You shouldn't worry- I will take good care of it. You are very easy on the eyes, hanyou." Kamuno pulled out an extra set of clothes, a pretty black kimono with a floral pattern that would resize itself to fit the one who wore it. He quickly pulled it onto InuYasha.

Kamuno got up and began dressing himself. After he was done, he picked InuYasha up after tying her up again. He put a mild sound barrier around her mouth and leapt out of the clearing. He ran as swiftly as he could, heading South to introduce his hanyou mate to his family.


	3. Chapter 3: Kagome Learns About Youkai

Met You First

Chapter Three

Disclaimer No Jutsu- Wait, that's not right….. Oh well! Disclaimer No Jutsu goes BOOM!

A/N: ok, so apparently I have been overlooking some things. If you spot anything, please tell me. Also, I don't care if I get flamed on, but if you do, at least sign in because only cowards don't**. And my new character, Kamuno, is NOT fat and weird. He is actually a very athletic, tall, lean daiyoukai.** Daiyoukai are very powerful and all that. Sesshoumaru is a daiyoukai too, you know. I will also be adding a few characters from the movies and anime….. Also, in addition to poems, I am adding songs**. I don't own One Thing, by the way**. _**This song will show how Sesshoumaru feels towards Kagome throughout most of the story.**_

One Thing by One Direction

I've tried playing it cool

But when I'm looking at you

I can never be brave

Cause you make my heart race

Shot me out of the sky

You're my kryptonite

You keep making me weak

Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Something's gotta give now

Because I'm dying to make you see

That I need you here with me now

Cuz you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

Now I'm climbing the walls

But you don't notice at all

That I'm going out of my mind

All day and all night

Something's gotta give now

Cause I'm dying to know your name

And I need you here with me now

Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind

And come on into my life

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

Sesshoumaru watched in consternation as Kagome bounced around the campsite, ranting and raving on and on about how her 18th birthday would be tomorrow. Then she would start crying because she didn't get to spend it with her family. Then, it would start all over again.

He huffed silently. On the inside, he was pouting because he wanted to have her full attention. Kagome suddenly bounced up to him and tackled him, still going on about her birthday and how it would be the most important one in her life.

When she tackled him, he wasn't prepared for it. He fell backwards, instinctively catching himself. This led to his legs tangling with hers. He was holding himself up, getting his clothes dirty because he didn't want to crush Kagome under his weight. He absently noticed that she had stopped talking about her birthday and was watching him.

Kagome was staring at the silver- haired angel above her dazedly. She still didn't know his name…. wasn't it Shomaru or something like that? She wondered what it would be like to kiss him, the silver-haired angel. Kagome decided to find out, and now was the perfect time.

Sesshoumaru was attempting to untangle their legs, but Kagome was making it difficult. 'It's as if she wants to be in this position…' his attention was drawn to Kagome, who was ever- so- slowly pushing herself up towards him. He watched, entranced by her jade green eyes. She had a small smile on her face, one that easily caught his attention.

Kagome watched belatedly as Sesshoumaru's gaze raked over her face, finally stopping on her lips. She heard his breathe hitch when she drew closer. Kagome pushed herself up the last few inches, using her elbows to hold herself up. She could feel his breathe mingling with hers. Sesshoumaru took the initiative, his pale, thin lips crashing onto hers. When he did that, Kagome's elbows gave out and pulled Sesshoumaru down with her.

His full weight landed on top of her, but neither minded. They were lost in the kiss- their mouths moving in sync with each other. Kagome remembered a kind of kissing that happened in her time- it was called a French kiss. She decided to try it with Sesshoumaru. Kagome pushed her tongue into his mouth, twining it around his tongue.

Sesshoumaru was shocked when Kagome's tongue slipped into his mouth. He decided that it really didn't matter- he was lost in the sensation of it. He wanted to get her back for the surprise, though. He drew back slightly and began nipping at Kagome's lips. She moaned lustfully when Sesshoumaru began nipping his way down her neck. In all actuality, Sesshoumaru didn't know what he was doing- he was just following the instincts he got from his inner youkai.

Kagome's head felt like it was turning to mush because of what Sesshoumaru was doing with his mouth. She let out a heady sigh, and then decided to turn the tables on him. Kagome used all of her strength to flip them over, tangling their legs up even more. She pulled back, and started leaving her own marks on his neck, biting and dragging her teeth lightly all over it. Kagome settled on a spot at the base of his neck and latched on, biting it again and again. She could tell how much it affected him, if his reaction was anything to go by.

Sesshoumaru had been surprised when Kagome had flipped them over. As an alpha inu, he was used to taking charge and right now, he was determined to uphold that fact. With a low, predatory growl, he flexed his powerful abdomen and flipped them both over quickly.

When he did, their legs became so entangled that Sesshoumaru couldn't hold his upper body up and it came crashing down. Ignoring it, they both started waging another passionate war- with Sesshoumaru clearly in the lead. He smirked mentally, thinking, 'I wonder…. Maybe if I pull away now, she might not talk so much…. It's worth a try.'

About a second later, he was twenty feet away and looked completely unruffled. Kagome sat up slowly, looking around for him. She was confused when she saw him standing there, looking as if nothing had happened between them. Her heart- shaped face turned bright red from shock and anger. That was all the warning that the unwitting Sesshoumaru had in advance.

Kagome swiftly stood, smiling at him in a vengeful way. She saw his beautiful golden eyes crinkle ever so slightly, showing how amusing he found the whole situation they had created. Kagome stalked towards the hapless Sesshoumaru, who still didn't realize the consequences of his actions. So he just watched her, curious as to what she would do.

Kagome stalked seductively up to him, the seemingly emotionless 'angel' that he was. Slowly, she pulled his face towards hers, making it look like she would perhaps nibble gently on his earlobe. Instead, Kagome brought her mouth right up to Sesshoumaru's sensitive ear and screamed as loudly as she could, telling him about how she loved birthdays. Sesshoumaru immediately dropped like a stone, his head spinning and his ears ringing loudly.

Kagome yelped in surprise, not expecting him to collapse. She immediately dropped onto her knees, trying to help in any way she could. Kagome didn't expect Sesshoumaru to push her away, no matter how gently he did so. Her eyes misted over when he pushed her away, but she just kept coming back. She watched as Sesshoumaru shakily attempted to stand, but the pain in his head made it extremely difficult to try. But Sesshoumaru would not be deterred from his goal. He forced himself to stand, and one by one each of his shaking limbs stopped purely from his desire to not show any weakness. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, now trying to force the pain away. Soon realizing that it wouldn't leave for a while, he unsteadily walked to a tree and sat down heavily.

Kagome wandered over, looking like a lost, hurt puppy. She sat next to Sesshoumaru, wrapping her arms around him. She was attempting to make right the wrong she had done by comforting the youkai next to her. By then, almost all the pain had left. Sesshoumaru noticed the attention that Kagome was lavishing on him and decided to take advantage of that.

Sesshoumaru needed her to know about youkai such as him. He looked at the fussing female by his side, pondering on where to begin. He decided to start with what youkai were.

"Kagome, I have noticed how you have reacted to youkai. Have you never heard of them?"

She glanced up at his face and then looked at her feet. "No, Shomaru. Where I come from, they didn't show up. I've never seen any until now…"

Sesshoumaru took that in stride, "Well, first off, my name is Sesshoumaru, not Shomaru. Youkai are demons. Some of them are powerful- like myself- and are called daiyoukai. Some of them can't talk- those are youkai food items, in a way. Hanyou are half- demon and half- human. Hanyou are usually volatile and indecisive due to their mixed blood. Daiyoukai have humanoid forms with youkai markings. Just like the weak humans of this land, we have weapons called youki. Daiyoukai have two forms- the humanoid form and the demonic form. Any questions so far?"

Kagome hesitated and then said, "No, nothing comes to mind right now. Anything else I need to know?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a short, sharp nod. "Yes, there is. Certain youkai have heightened senses- some have a better sense of smell, others have a very poor sense of smell. For instance, Inu youkai have a very sharp sense of smell and even better hearing. Bird youkai have almost no sense of smell and the best eyes. Boar youkai have tough skin, whereas Neko youkai are naturally very quick but run out of energy due to their small appetite. Daiyoukai are slightly different- they have some of the best senses, but are still affected by their youkai species. When you screamed in my ear, it affected me more than usual because I am an Inu daiyoukai. Therefore, it also affected me more than regular Inu youkai. Inu youkai are the most attuned to their instincts."

By now, Kagome's mouth had formed an 'O' shape. She shook her head from side to side, whipping her hair back and forth as she shook her head. She suddenly blurted out, "So the whole passionate kiss we just shared was instincts?!" As Kagome said that, she stood and began shaking angrily. "The only feeling you have for me is lust?!"

When Sesshoumaru didn't reply, she nodded sadly. She would stay with him, regardless of how he felt for her. She was far too loyal to abandon him, especially since she loved him, emotionless youkai that he appeared to be.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was still trying to process what Kagome had said. 'How did she come to that conclusion? I just told her that Inu follow their instincts….'

He was still trying to figure out what she meant a few hours later. Kagome had gone down to the hot springs about an hour ago. Sesshoumaru had figured out how she reached her conclusion and was working on why she would think he didn't care- this was the first time in a long time he had actually accepted the fact that he cared deeply for someone else. For Kagome, Sesshoumaru wanted them to be mates, lovers in every way. Sesshoumaru could see the intelligence hiding behind her eyes.

Sesshoumaru scented that Kagome would be back soon. He stood, waiting for his traveling companion to arrive. He intended to fix what he perceived to be wrong. Sesshoumaru waited impatiently for Kagome to arrive. He couldn't help but to take in her scent, which smelled like jasmine, heather and honey, with traces of an earthy scent. It was the most comforting scent that Sesshoumaru had ever caught.

Sesshoumaru didn't know exactly when, but his inner youkai had begun to take control of his body- and Sesshoumaru was losing. How could he fight himself, after all? Sesshoumaru was trying to prevent his inner youkai from taking over when Kagome strode into the clearing. When she did, Sesshoumaru's inner youkai fought harder than ever before, quickly overwhelming him. The last thing Sesshoumaru managed to do was desperately say,"R-Run…. Ka- Kago…me….R-run…. Hu- hurry, before-"

That was all he managed to say before his inner youkai took over. Sesshoumaru was forced into the farthest corner of his mind- when he looked around, all he could see was a sea of dark crimson blood. He was suddenly flipped onto his back, so he was floating in the air. Whatever had picked him up let go, and Sesshoumaru fell into the sea of blood. It sucked him down, pulling him under. Sesshoumaru knew what was happening- his inner youkai was trying to permanently take over. If Sesshoumaru touched the bottom of the bloody ocean, he would more than likely never see the outside world again.

His saving grace was Kagome herself. She appeared above him, looking down at him as if condemning Sesshoumaru for losing the battle. Her facial expression hurt him, because it seemed as if she had given up on him. Determined to prove her wrong, Sesshoumaru growled darkly. He forced his youki to flare around him, pushing the bloody sea back. Sesshoumaru flipped over, summoning Bakusaiga to him. He used his fang to stab the bottom of the crimson ocean. Bakusaiga plunged into it, only stopping when the hilt was all Sesshoumaru could see of the sword.

_**Meanwhile, outside with our dearest Kagome…**_

Kagome had just gotten back from the hot springs when she heard Sesshoumaru growling to himself. She was confused when his eyes started turning red, like blood. Kagome heard him telling her to run, so she decided quickly to follow his order. She whirled around and took off, running as quickly as she could.

Kagome hadn't gotten far when she heard an angry, ear- splitting growl and then the sound of clothes ripping. The entire forest immediately went utterly silent, except Kagome's feet making dull thuds as she sped between the quiet trees. Her ears caught something very large tearing through the forest, heading towards her. When it got closer, she could feel the ground shaking beneath her.

Kagome skidded to a stop, hitting something white and furry that suddenly appeared in front of her. She looked up, her forest- green eyes widening when she saw that she had hit a huge white dog. Kagome watched in terror as the dog's head loomed over her, bending down and sniffing at her deeply. She saw the crescent moon marking on his forehead and recognized it. Sesshoumaru towered over her, his heated red eyes looking right at her, watching Kagome intently.

WARNING! MATURE SCENE AHEAD! LEMON ALERT!

Kagome slowly stood up, watching the giant Inu youkai carefully. He huffed, and his body began shrinking quickly. Of course, because his clothes were torn apart, Sesshoumaru was stark naked.

The crimson- eyed Sesshoumaru slowly stalked towards Kagome. He smirked, watching her back away from him. Before she could comprehend it, Sesshoumaru was in front of her. He pinned her to the ground, using his youkai speed and strength to its full advantage.

Sesshoumaru used his other hands claws to rip Kagome's kimono off of her slim, pale body. She whimpered, slowly realizing that Sesshoumaru wasn't in a good state of mind. She gasped when the youkai above her nipped her shoulder harshly.

Sesshoumaru slowly nipped his way up to her lips; making each nip he gave her hurt slightly. He kissed her soft red lips with bruising strength, forcing his tongue into Kagome's mouth when she gasped.

Sesshoumaru growled into her mouth lustfully, telling her without words what he was going to do. He pulled away from her newly swollen lips, turning his attention to her full breasts, still wrapped up in a damp bra. Sesshoumaru easily cut it in half with a claw, roughly pulling it off of Kagome.

Sesshoumaru started running his nose along her delicate tanned skin, barely touching her with it. After sniffing Kagome thoroughly, he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He could smell her acceptance of the situation, even though she was terrified.

Sesshoumaru positioned himself between her legs, pushing them open with his knee. He rumbled deep in his throat, nuzzling the base of her neck for a moment.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth, revealing longer canines. He bit the base of her neck harshly, making them dig into her flesh all the way. As he bit down, he thrust his hips into her roughly. Sesshoumaru reveled at the tight fit- as a daiyoukai; he naturally had a bigger cock. He was especially pleased with his, which was eight inches long and was thick as well.

He paused, expecting a scream from the female underneath him. When all he got was a hiss of pain from her, he growled around his teeth which were still embedded in her neck. Sesshoumaru rocked back and forth, listening to her ragged breathing.

When he didn't see any sign of pain flicker across Kagome's face, he pulled himself out of her slowly and kept his fangs in her neck. They would remain embedded there for the next few minutes, leaving a mating mark.

Sesshoumaru grunted, thrusting in again. He pushed his cock in all the way and heard Kagome's breathe hitch. From that, he could tell that she didn't expect him to fill her up so much. He smirked mentally before turning his attention back to Kagome. Sesshoumaru waited another minute and then pulled his fangs out carefully. When they both reached their orgasm, the fangs marks would vanish, leaving behind a crescent moon.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flicked to Kagome's, crimson meeting forest green. He bared his bloody canines and started nipping her neck again, beginning at Kagome's jawline and working his way down to her pert hand- sized breasts. He nipped both lightly and harshly, licking her skin in between. His tongue flicked in and out, drawing a complex line down Kagome's neck to her beautiful tanned abdomen.

Kagome's head was starting to feel lighter, as if it was surrounded by clouds. Her body, odd enough, was growing hotter. She could feel her nether region tightening, pulling Sesshoumaru's cock in as much as it could. She felt full to the brim, filled by Sesshoumaru. Kagome wanted more, wanted Sesshoumaru to fill all of her carnal needs. She thrust her hips and saw stars. Kagome moaned at the painful pleasure she got from just one in- sync thrust.

Sesshoumaru pulled out again, and pinned her arms down. He roughly pulled them towards him, forcing Kagome to arch her back. Sesshoumaru growled lustfully, staring at her with his red eyes. He plunged his thick cock into her tight pussy, causing Kagome to half- scream his name.

Sesshoumaru didn't expect that, but he ignored it and lifted one of Kagome's long, thin legs up, hooking it on his shoulder. He harshly started thrusting into her with bruising force.

Sesshoumaru's pride grew when Kagome screamed his name with each thrust. He was mildly surprised when she thrusted weakly. He let loose a lusty growl, just as the female underneath him screamed his name to the heavens.

Sesshoumaru stopped all pretenses of being gentle. He used all of his strength and speed to thrust his hips, skin slapping skin. Sesshoumaru used his large, nimble hands to pull Kagome's hips towards his, syncing the motions.

He growled in a dominating, prideful way, throwing his head back and hissing, "Ka- go- me….." Sesshoumaru's long silver hair was wrapped around his sweaty body. He manipulated her lithe body, determined to get her to cum first.

Sesshoumaru pulled his cock out completely, flipping Kagome onto her hands and knees, driving his cock back into her tight pussy. He grunted, reaching for Kagome's breasts and harshly kneading them, twisting the nipples painfully.

Sesshoumaru could smell that Kagome would cum soon, so he sped up, slapping her ass with one of his hands. Sesshoumaru continued thrusting harder and faster, using one hand to man- handle Kagome's breasts and the other pinched her swollen clit. Kagome screamed his name when she came, her hands shaking and barely holding herself up.

Sesshoumaru knew that it was his turn to cum- he had pleased the female. Picking them both up, he walked up to a smooth tree. Sesshoumaru pushed her violently against it, grabbing her hips and digging his claws in. He shoved his cock into Kagome's wet, tight pussy. Opening his mouth, Sesshoumaru dug his fangs into her long, thin neck in the same spot.

Thrusting as hard as he could, he could smell her blood leaking out of her and it only turned him on even more. Sesshoumaru was pulling out when he realized that he couldn't- his cock had knotted, swelling up inside of Kagome's pussy. He roared out his release, taking his long fangs out of her flesh and watching a mating mark appear.

This was what Sesshoumaru came back to- he overwhelmed his smug inner youkai. His eyes slowly turned back to gold and he was horrified to see that he had knotted inside of Kagome. He wouldn't be able to pull out for up to an hour.

Sesshoumaru growled, frustrated with the whole situation that his inner youkai had put him in. he looked at the thoroughly sexed- up Kagome, with a thin layer of sweat on her sun- kissed skin and her black hair sticking to her neck. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, waiting impatiently for his cock to unknot, which would only happen after he came multiple times inside of the delectable female before him.

About an hour and a half later, Sesshoumaru felt himself unknotting and slowly, carefully pulled out of Kagome. He sighed softly, relieved when his movement didn't seem to cause Kagome any pain. It was a little after midnight by then.

**LEMON SCENE OVER! I REPEAT- LEMON IS OVER!**

Kagome's eyes flicked up to his, and she said, "Sesshoumaru….. My body feels…. So strange….." Her eyes closed before she could finish her sentence.

A second later, her body began glowing. Kagome was lifted into the air by an unseen force, her back arched as far as it would bend and she started glowing brighter by the second. Sesshoumaru had to cover his eyes because the bright light hurt them.

Sesshoumaru heard something singing a language that he couldn't understand and then the brightness was covered up by something. He looked up and was surprised to see a silver-feathered phoenix wrapping its wings around Kagome.

About ten minutes later, the phoenix uncovered Kagome, who had stopped glowing. She was still floating about thirty feet up, then a few seconds later she fell. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, and he panicked. He ran as fast as he could, barely catching the unconscious Kagome.

Sesshoumaru looked around for the phoenix, but it was nowhere to be seen. He turned, carrying Kagome back to his home, the Palace Of The Moon. He easily used his youki to form 'clothes' for the two of them.

Sesshoumaru sniffed her carefully, checking for wounds. He was working his way up to her face when something dark red twitched atop Kagome's head. Sesshoumaru stopped checking to see if she was hurt and examined the large crimson Kitsune ears on her head.

He noted that her hair was changing as well- it turned from a raven black into a white color with crimson tips. Knowing that Kitsune daiyoukai had both ears and a long fluffy tail, he turned Kagome over in his arms. Sesshoumaru was pleased to see that she had both, whereas normal Kitsune youkai only had one or the other. Sesshoumaru was content to have a beautiful Kitsune mate, one who could fulfill his needs in bed and also could provide him with a challenge intellectually.

The only thing wrong was that she believed that he only lusted for her. That wasn't necessarily true- he instinctively lusted for her, but he also cared for Kagome regardless of the fact that he had only met her recently.

'Well, I can't do anything about it right now. I will just have to deal with it later. For now, we will go to the Palace Of The Moon.' Sesshoumaru thought. He transformed into his demonic Inu form and picked Kagome up gently with his long fangs. Sesshoumaru twisted his head around, putting the limp Kitsune on the middle of his back.

When he felt that she was well- situated, wrapped firmly in his fur Sesshoumaru started running due West….. His home, with his people.


	4. Chapter 4: Misunderstood On Both Ends

Met You First

Chapter Four

Ok, this might be confusing, but please bear with me. These are going to be a part of the story. It sure as hell confused me. Good luck! Oh, and Sesshoumaru is threatening me at sword point to tell all my wonderful fans that I don't own InuYasha, except when it comes down to Sesshoumaru himself. Now, I gotta run before he kills me… Eep! (Author takes off, sprinting to a plane only to see Sesshoumaru in his demonic form lunge at the aircraft.) NOOOO!

Rin is a Koneko hanyou. She lives with the Northern Neko clan. NOT SESSHOUMARU. Her father is the Northern Lord.

Shippo is much older- around 17 in human years.

Shippo has a twin brother named Yuki. Yuki looks like a younger male version of Dai- Youkai Kagome but has smoky gray eyes, which he inherited from his mother.

Miroku never got the Wind Tunnel.

Miroku is a Weasel hanyou.

Sango is Shiori's mother. (Shiori is a young bat hanyou.)

Since Kagome is a Dai- Youkai and she is as powerful as Sesshoumaru. She never lost her Miko powers. This makes her a Kitsune Miko- Daiyoukai.

Chapter Four: Kagome Learns About Her Heritage

Sesshoumaru reached his home about an hour after Kagome had become a Kitsune daiyoukai. He had immediately jumped into his room and set the sleeping Kitsune on his bed carefully.

Sesshoumaru sniffed, scenting for a servant. When he smelled a youkai maid nearby, Sesshoumaru let out a low growl- bark meant for summoning a servant. He turned his full attention back to his… mate.

Sesshoumaru was in the middle of brushing his nose over Kagome, checking for any wounds when his bedroom doors were opened and a young bat hanyou slipped in. Sesshoumaru's red- rimmed eyes flicked towards the maid who was now bowing deeply to him. His gaze hardened.

Sesshoumaru said, "Stand up. This Sesshoumaru commands you that from this point forward, you are to be my mate's maid. You will dress her, bathe with her, and show her around the Palace Of The Moon. You are dismissed, Shiori. Leave now."

Shiori nodded quickly, and with a flutter of her wings she backed out of the room without turning around. Sesshoumaru kept his sharp gaze on her, examining Shiori's fluid movements intently. 'Perhaps it is suitable to give the hanyou a higher position and a larger pay. Yes, I will double-'

Sesshoumaru was jerked from his thoughts abruptly when Kaiya, a very submissive Void Youkai, slipped into his room quietly. His nose caught the strong smell of her arousal. Sesshoumaru's inner youkai was snarling angrily, its white fur bristling. Sesshoumaru himself was very tempted to growl at Kaiya aloud. He huffed silently, narrowing his eyes at Kaiya when he saw her sneering at Kagome.

Kaiya soon turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. She bowed deeply, prostrating herself on the floor sensuously. A minute later, Kaiya stood and stepped towards him. Sesshoumaru could scent her intentions were purely for carnal pleasure.

"What do you think you are doing, Kaiya? You have entered my room unannounced, obviously intending to let me bed you. Is your nose so weak that you cannot scent that I am mated and my mate is sleeping on my bed? You never had a chance to be mated to me, for you do not fit my expectations. This Sesshoumaru dismisses you, Kaiya. Go back to your room."

With that, the cold Daiyoukai turned his back on the Void youkai. He heard Kaiya hiss angrily, then the sound of smooth silk being moved became louder. Sesshoumaru's inner youkai was deafening as it growled at Kaiya's audacity.

Kaiya had decided to attempt to entice him again. She had silently come up behind him and was sliding her small, dainty hands over Sesshoumaru's muscled back, massaging it. Kaiya smirked, continuing to massage her Lord's back. She was confused when it didn't work- the muscles seemed to tense up more and more.

Kaiya slowly stopped massaging Sesshoumaru and slid around him, pushing her face up to his. Kaiya felt someone's hand settle around her thin, long neck. Kaiya's gaze flicked downwards, only to see the striped wrist of her Lord. When Kaiya looked Sesshoumaru in the face again, she saw his anger- filled eyes and larger than normal fangs.

Sesshoumaru growled loudly at Kaiya. He shoved her away coldly. "When my mate, Kagome, awakens you will face her in battle. Be warned, Kaiya, she is a powerful Miko. Go to your room and stay there until I send for you." Sesshoumaru spat at her, enraged with the liberties that she had taken with him.

Kaiya froze and her shockingly ice blue eyes widened, tearing up. She let out a soft sob, attempting vainly to win Sesshoumaru over. When she saw his cold, angry expression Kaiya whirled around and fled Sesshoumaru's room. He stalked to his doors and told his guards to assign Kaiya a set of guards to make sure that she wouldn't be able to escape the punishment.

Sesshoumaru shut the doors, letting out a long, silent sigh. He turned around slowly, his mind on the upcoming battle between Kaiya and Kagome. Sesshoumaru would have to make sure that Kagome could defend herself at least. He slid into his soft bed, gathering his mate into his arms and burying his face into the crook of her slim, delicate neck.

A minute later, he was sound asleep, completely comfortable.

- 8 Hours Later-

Kagome opened her eyes blearily, blinking until she could see clearly. She was confused by just how clearly she could see. Kagome shifted, trying to get up, but Sesshoumaru's heavy arms stopped her. She wriggled out of his hold on her, and was stopped by the tightening of his arms.

She looked up, her forest green eyes meeting his golden gaze. Kagome smiled tentatively at him. She was met by a tiny smile from Sesshoumaru, and was the smile was followed by a huge yawn. She giggled, watching the yawn get bigger and bigger. Kagome yelped in surprise when his fangs slammed shut a few inches in front of her face.

Sesshoumaru loosened his arms, letting Kagome stand up. She left the bed and headed towards the onsen.

"Kagome…. We need to talk. Now, preferably."

Kagome's lithe, curvy body twisted around. Sesshoumaru paused for a second, admiring her figure. He stood, approaching her. Sesshoumaru could smell her apprehension.

"You have noticed your heightened senses, correct?" he asked her, watching her expression intently. When Kagome nodded Sesshoumaru kept talking. "I myself do not understand fully, but you were never human. A Miko put a strong spell on you, hiding your Kitsune nature. When we…..mated, the spell broke and revealed your true form." He said, stumbling over the word 'mated'.

Sesshoumaru watched concernedly when Kagome swayed, looking utterly shocked. She steadied herself against the wall. Her head was bowed so Sesshoumaru couldn't see her reaction to the new situation. He furrowed his forehead slightly, waiting for a reaction from Kagome that he could read.

Kagome straightened and headed for the onsen again without a word. Sesshoumaru had caught a glimpse of her face, but there were so many emotions that Sesshoumaru couldn't read them clearly. Sesshoumaru stood, undressing quickly and followed Kagome to his onsen. When he entered the hot spring, Sesshoumaru found Kagome hip- deep in the steamy water. He deliberately made a soft noise, alerting her of his presence. She half- turned towards Sesshoumaru, eyeing his figure appreciatively.

Kagome motioned for him to join her, waiting for Sesshoumaru to step into the onsen. Sesshoumaru huffed, but approached Kagome anyway. When he was five feet away, he saw her grin mischievously. He paused, intently watching her movements. Sesshoumaru noticed her tensing up….as if she was going to pounce upon his person. Sesshoumaru inwardly scoffed, dismissing the idea entirely. Surely, by now Kagome would know of his disgust towards physical affection.

The poor Daiyoukai never stood a chance. A split second later, he was completely soaked, his long, silky, silver hair clinging to his pale striped skin. Kagome was behind him, wrapping her thin arms around his torso and digging her claws into his muscled abdomen, before dragging them downwards. They left behind thin trails of crimson blood, thin scratches that healed within seconds.

Sesshoumaru shuddered lightly, surprised by Kagome's wandering hands and her boldness. When he felt that it had gone on long enough, he extracted himself from her arms and turned around. Sesshoumaru knew that since Kagome was his mate, she would have to begin learning how to fill the role of Western Lady. Sesshoumaru wanted Kagome's first lesson to be on how to please her Lord.

"Kagome….." he began, in a low growling tone, "you have to learn how to be the Western Lady. Since you are my mate, I have decided that the first lesson would be on how to please this Sesshoumaru. We will begin….now."

With that, he lunged at her, intending to show Kagome what he liked. She let out a half- laugh half- shriek and dove under the cloudy water, swimming away from the determined Sesshoumaru. She felt him grab her ankle, dragging Kagome backwards through the water.

Sesshoumaru pulled her up, sliding a pale hand into her long, soft hair and pulling Kagome towards him. Sesshoumaru nipped her plump pink lips, and then his mouth crashed down upon hers. He drew Kagome into the kiss, showing her how he wanted her to kiss him. Kagome gasped in surprise and Sesshoumaru took full advantage of it. His long tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting her and mapping out Kagome's mouth.

Kagome moaned, tilting her head back and surrendering to the passionate kiss. Sesshoumaru left the kiss, nipping his way down Kagome's lithe body. He suddenly remembered the fight between Kaiya and Kagome. With that thought in mind, Sesshoumaru stopped exploring Kagome's body with a low groan.

Sesshoumaru stepped away from the dazed Kitsune, waiting patiently until her eyes cleared up. Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome would need much training in her new body, and he also had to tell Kagome about Kaiya's advances towards him. She would need to know of the imminent fight- to- the – death that would be scheduled between the two.

Sesshoumaru decided to start with teaching Kagome to defend herself. He lunged at Kagome, who was surprised, and pinned her against one of the walls of the onsen. Kagome gasped at the sudden attack, but she growled and pushed back. Sesshoumaru's hold on her slipped and she wriggled out, launching herself away from him and turning around.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, waiting for his next move. She didn't have to wait long- Sesshoumaru hurled himself at her. She slid one foot back, steadying her stance so that she could land a powerful strike with her claws. Kagome was stunned speechless when Sesshoumaru blurred out of view. The confused Kitsune was slammed across the hot springs a split second later.

Sesshoumaru paused, going over the little 'fight' in his mind. He concluded that since Kaiya was far slower than Kagome was, they would battle tomorrow afternoon. He looked towards Kagome, who was leaning against the onsen wall and breathing heavily. Sesshoumaru watched her for a second, and then began bathing himself, starting with his long, silky hair.

He heard Kagome moving around, starting to bathe herself as well. Sesshoumaru stopped what he was doing and walked up behind the Kitsune, moving her hands out of the way and took over her bathing. He massaged her head, sliding his claws through her hair.

About an hour later, they both emerged from the onsen, heading back to Sesshoumaru's luxurious bedroom. They were both basking in each other's presence, and it was then that Sesshoumaru remembered Kagome's words…

-FLASHBACK-

_**Sesshoumaru had needed Kagome to learn about youkai. He looked at the fussing female by his side, pondering on where to begin. He decided to begin with what youkai were.**_

"_**Kagome, I have noticed how you react to youkai. Have you never heard of them?"**_

_**She glanced up at his face and then looked at her feet. "No, Shomaru. Where I come from, they didn't show up. I've never seen any until now…"**_

_**Sesshoumaru took that in stride. "Well, first off my name is Sesshoumaru, not Shomaru. Youkai are demons.**_ _**Some of them are powerful- like myself- and are called daiyoukai. Some of them can't talk- those are youkai food items, in a way. Hanyou are half- demon and half- human. Hanyou are usually volatile and indecisive due to their mixed blood. Daiyoukai have humanoid forms with youkai markings. Just like the weak humans of this land, we have weapons called youki. Daiyoukai have two forms- the humanoid form and the demonic form. Any questions so far?"**_

_**Kagome hesitated and then said, "No, nothing comes to mind right now. Anything else I need to know?"**_

_**Sesshoumaru gave her a short, sharp nod. "Yes, there is. Certain youkai have heightened senses- some have a better sense of smell, others have a very poor sense of smell. For instance, Inu youkai have a very sharp sense of smell and even better hearing. Bird youkai have almost no sense of smell and the best eyes. Boar youkai have tough skin, whereas Neko youkai are naturally very quick but run out of energy due to their small appetite. Daiyoukai are slightly different- they have some of the best senses, but are still affected by their youkai species. When you screamed in my ear, it affected me more than usual because I am an Inu daiyoukai. Therefore, it also affected me more than regular Inu youkai. Inu youkai are the most attuned to their instincts."**_

_**By now, Kagome's mouth had formed an 'O' shape. She shook her head from side to side, whipping her hair back and forth as she shook her head. She suddenly blurted out, "So the whole passionate kiss we just shared was instincts?!" As Kagome said that, she stood and began shaking angrily. "The only feeling you have for me is lust?!"**_

_**When Sesshoumaru didn't reply, she nodded sadly. She would stay with him, regardless of how he felt for her. She was far too loyal to abandon him, especially since she loved him, emotionless youkai that he appeared to be.**_

_**Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was still trying to process what Kagome had said. 'How did she come to that conclusion? I just told her that Inu follow their instincts….' **_

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

Sesshoumaru knew that he would need to fix it. Since he wasn't very good with his emotions, Sesshoumaru thought that maybe a series of expensive gifts would fix it for him.

With that in mind, Sesshoumaru began planning each and every gift that his Kagome would get. In his mind's eye, Sesshoumaru painted each reaction that he expected from each one. He believed that Kagome would realize his true feelings towards her and jump into his arms, confessing her own feelings for him. (Poor Sesshoumaru-sama…..)

While Sesshoumaru was absorbed in his thoughts, the Kitsune walking next to him was watching the powerful Daiyoukai out of the corner of her eye. She, too, was dwelling on the same scene that Sesshoumaru had been thinking about. Instead of turning to a happier thought, Kagome mentally painted a picture of what she thought her future with Sesshoumaru would be like. It was a bleak one, in her mind's eye.

Kagome continued walking with Sesshoumaru, silent and depressed. She spared her Lord a glance and noticed that his mind was elsewhere. Kagome looked down, thinking, 'Of course he wouldn't bother noticing how I feel right now…. Sesshoumaru only wants my body.'

Sesshoumaru pushed his thoughts away when they reached their room. He wanted to get the gifts, so he hastily pushed Kagome into their room and shut the doors. He sped towards the seamstress, going to get a simple, yet beautiful kimono made for his Kitsune. It would have the symbol of the West on it, though.

Meanwhile, Kagome was even more depressed and upset. Sesshoumaru had shoved her into their room and run off. 'He probably left because he can't stand my presence unless it is in bed. Why do I have to suffer?' she thought, completely miserable. She could feel bursts of eagerness pulsing through their mate- bond.

Suddenly, a thought struck her. Perhaps she could relieve some of her depression the same way several kids in her time did. Kagome glanced around the room, spotting the one thing that she would need the most hanging on the wall, surrounded by many others. Kagome picked out a small, straight one and before she could think twice about her decision, she dragged the small blade across her lower arm.

It made a thin red line across her lightly tanned skin, fascinating her. Kagome used the knife again and again, each time more and more entranced by the crimson liquid. When Kagome had made roughly twenty cuts, she stopped and let them heal. While they healed, she lapped up all of her spilled blood. After that, Kagome used her pure Miko powers to clear the air of the cloying scent of blood, pain, and sadness.

Kagome sniffed, her sharp Kitsune nose telling her that the scent had fully disappeared. She nodded happily. Suddenly, her ears twitched, catching the sound of hurried footsteps. Kagome rushed about, putting the now- pristine blade back and jumping on the bed.

Sesshoumaru came barreling into the room, scenting for anything that had caused the pain he had sensed from Kagome through the mate- bond. Instead, his nose was met by the spicy, sparky smell of Miko powers. Next, he turned his attention to his Kagome and bent over her, running his nose over her skin. When all he could smell was her pure Miko powers, he pulled away, confused.

Sesshoumaru dismissed the pain he had felt from the beautiful Kitsune and said, "Get dressed for battle. As my mate, you have to fight off any other females who attempt to seduce this Sesshoumaru. If I fight in your stead, they will see you as a weak, undeserving youkai. So far, there is only one challenger by the name of Kaiya. You will fight in an hour." Sesshoumaru had picked out a battle kimono as he was talking and passed it to Kagome, waiting for her to change.

Kagome paused, looking at Sesshoumaru pointedly. He simply looked at her blankly, raising one eyebrow and waiting for her to put the battle kimono on. She huffed, motioning for him to turn around.

Sesshoumaru understood, and said, "You have an hour to get ready. I would change and sharpen your claws. The stone to sharpen them is over there." Sesshoumaru said, pointing to a shadowed corner. "When I return, I will escort you to the battle arena." With that, he walked out of their room and closed the doors behind himself.

A/N: sorry for taking so long to update! I knew where I wanted it to go, but not how to write it…. Myuu! But I got all of this, so I decided to put it up ASAP. Nya nya! Please review and enjoy! The fight will be next chappie. Also, should I make a chappie on InuYasha and Kamuno? You decide, and review your answer.

Rhyn


	5. Chapter 5: Hanyou Style!

Met You First

Chapter Five: Hanyou Style!

Ok, since some fans want an InuYasha chappie, I have made this. Btw, InuYasha **her**self will say the disclaimer today. Enjoy!

InuYasha: "This wench talkin ain't ever gunna own InuYasha!"

Author whacks her over the head. "Shut up, Mutt- Face! I will make Kamuno rape you again if you call me a wench again!"

InuYasha whimpers and whispers loudly, "Let the story begin… before I get killed!"

Author growls, making InuYasha run away screaming.

InuYasha woke up in a strange bed, and because it was so soft she petted the pelts lethargically. A second later, her soft amber eyes snapped open, flicking around the shadowed room wildly. She jumped out of the bed as fast as she could, sniffing the air for any clue as to where she was.

When InuYasha's sensitive nose caught the strong, overwhelming scent of a boar youkai, she remembered what had happened. InuYasha immediately froze in utter horror, due to the fact that she was now unhappily mated to a youkai she didn't know.

She glanced around the room and noticed the large open widows which made up most of a wall. She let loose a fanged smirk, and swiftly lunged out. Her feet touched the railing of the balcony, and InuYasha leapt. The hanyou's smug smirk grew wider when she heard the shocked yelps of the youkai that she was flying over.

InuYasha's bare feet hit the palace wall roughly, causing her to wince slightly. She glanced behind her, and was happy to find that no one had seen who she was or where she had gone. With a final nod, the hanyou jumped off the palace wall and vanished.

-NARAKU'S POINT OF VIEW-

He had scented the priestess Kikyou making his way towards him through his current hideaway in the Eastern Lands. Naraku already knew of Kikyou's new body and was slightly displeased, but overall apathetic. The shoji door slid open slowly and the male Kikyou stepped in. Naraku nodded at Kikyou, acknowledging his presence.

Kikyou opened a satchel hanging by her side, pulling out several objects emitting a dark aura. Naraku watched out of curiosity. Kikyou slid around the room silently, only heard by the rustling of his clothes. Kikyou placed each item in a circle with Naraku in the middle. The hanyou stood to leave the circle when Kikyou hastily said, "This will make you stronger, hanyou. Sit."

Naraku paused, and then slowly slid back down and sat in his original spot rigidly. Kikyou resumed the silent ceremony, opening a container of white paint and painting an intricate design around the hanyou and the dark objects.

Kikyou quickly finished the designs and stepped into a smaller circle in the design. He clasped his hands together, summoning his dark Miko powers and causing his eyes to glow light bluish pink. Kikyou began chanting in an ancient Miko language. (Basically, Naraku is going to become a female Kitsune hanyou.)

"Watashi no seinaru chikara ni yotte

Kore wa Naraku o sazukeru

Kareni josei no katachi o ataeru

Kitsune ni kare no chi o mawashi

Anata ga sunde iru you ni kare wa ikite miyou

Kare no kokoro noyami to tsumi no nai kare no karada o tsukuru

Watashi no shiawase o mimashou

Kare o mauku shite, watashi no mono

Kare waeien ni watashi no koufukudearu tsukuru

Kami, watashi no seinaru chikara no yotte

Watashi wa shiawase ni narimashou!"

Naraku hissed in agony, feeling as if his very blood was on fire. A second after the pain hit Naraku, he fainted and collapsed in front of the out of breath Kikyou.

-WARNING! LEMON ALERT!-

Kikyou turned to the now female Kitsune Naraku. He eagerly shook his upper clothes off, leaving Kikyou half-naked. Kikyou turned to the sleeping Kitsune hanyou, and began savagely tearing off her clothes. Kikyou was so distracted that he failed to notice that he had let his powers slip. Hovering around his teeth, the holy powers formed a set of bluish pink fangs.

Kikyou growled lustfully, his eyes roaming over the pale, curvy Kitsune hanyou. He formed some harmless rope out of his Miko powers. Kikyou dragged Naraku up into an upright position. He tied her arms to the rafters, so she hung down. Kikyou made sure that Naraku couldn't escape- the hanyou's feet barely brushed the ground.

By now, Kikyou was very impatient- he wanted to completely dominate Naraku, and force her to bare his pups. Of course, they would be full youkai because of his powerful Miko blood. Kikyou approached the Kitsune, and rapidly tied Naraku's long pale legs apart. He tied them so that Naraku was perfectly doing the splits.

Kikyou hissed when his penis rubbed against his clothes. A minute later, Kikyou shed the last piece of clothing and eagerly started petting Naraku's womanhood. When it wasn't going as fast as he wanted, he decided to just go ahead. He used his hands to hold her waist down, with his grip tightening every second. With a howl of victory Kikyou thrust upwards, forcing his large hard penis into Naraku.

Kikyou groaned at the tightness, thrusting as hard as he could. His hands thrust her pale body downwards when he surged upwards. Kikyou felt Naraku's hymen break when he thrust into her the second time. Kikyou inwardly smirked, because he was the first to have Naraku. Kikyou would also be the only one to have the hanyou; he would make sure of it.

Kikyou panted heavily because he had been ready to cum for hours, so when he felt his balls tighten he thrust into Naraku as much as he could. His eyes flashed bluish pink and he roared out his completion. At the peak of lusty passion, Kikyou plunged his Miko fangs into the neck of the Kitsune hanyou beneath him.

Kikyou let a tiny smirk flicker across his face. He could hear the two incarnations, Kagura and Kanna, approaching the room. He hastily pulled his powers out, waiting for the two women to enter the room. Kikyou had used his dark Miko powers to put a barrier around himself and Naraku, making the room appear empty. Kagura was the first to enter, followed by the more suspicious Kanna.

The instant both of them were in the room, Kikyou covered the area in a barrier and used a Miko spell to bind Kagura and Kanna. Kagura let out an angry yell, cursing Naraku's name while Kanna just quietly accepted the situation. Kikyou twisted his powers, forming a type of transportation spell. He picked Naraku up and stepped through it, releasing all of his barriers in the room.

-TIME SKIP: TWO DAYS-

Naraku nervously looked around. The female hanyou could sense her mate, Kikyou the dark Miko, in the distance. Ever since Naraku had freed herself from Kikyou, she had been traveling south. Naraku knew that she needed help, and also knew that her best option was the inu hanyou InuYasha.

The Kitsune hanyou scented for any enemies and when she couldn't smell any close to her, she set off to find InuYasha, her sworn enemy.

Naraku was leaping from tree to tree, every now and then scenting the air and hoping that she would be able to find the inu hanyou before Kikyou found her. She had run away from him as soon as she could, and for the first day and a half, Naraku had familiarized herself with her new body and powers. She had already mastered Kitsunebi, or fox fire.

Naraku jumped down from the trees, landing neatly and ran as fast as she could. Because she wasn't used to going so fast, she knew that she would have to be more careful. Naraku easily sped through the trees, gliding across the rocky ground. About twenty miles later, Naraku burst out of the forest and began running over flatter land.

As soon as Naraku left the forest, she ran face first into someone. Naraku staggered backwards, clutching her now bleeding nose in surprise. Her forest green eyes flicked up, meeting shocked amber ones.

'Wait a minute…. Only that baka inu hanyou has amber eyes! Now, how to become allies…..' the Kitsune thought happily.

InuYasha shrugged, helping Naraku to her feet. She was curious because the Kitsune looked and smelled familiar, but InuYasha couldn't place her finger on it. The fallen hanyou accepted her help, and then dusted herself off. InuYasha waited impatiently, tapping her bare foot. When the female Kitsune hanyou was done, InuYasha thrust her hand out, waiting for her to shake it. Naraku blinked, then hesitantly put her hand out and shook InuYasha's hand.

"My name is InuYasha. Yours?" the inu hanyou said gruffly.

"Um… My name is, uh….. I need your help, InuYasha, as much as I hate asking. As for my name, it is… Naraku." Naraku said softly, wincing at how unsure and needy she sounded.

Naraku watched, half amused and half afraid, as InuYasha stiffened. She took a step back when she saw InuYasha bare her fangs at Naraku. InuYasha growled deep in her throat, but it quickly stuttered out. InuYasha furrowed her brow, confused as to why the Kitsune hanyou wanted her help.

InuYasha paused, and then asked, "Why, of all people, did you come to me, Naraku? I want to know why you chose me and what you want me for…. I have to know, because ten minutes ago I wanted you dead and now I don't know how to feel about you, Kitsune."

Naraku nodded, accepting what InuYasha said. She decided to tell the inu hanyou what had happened, starting two days ago.

"Kikyou was somehow changed into a male. About two days ago, he came to me and said he was going to perform a ritual to make me more powerful. Kikyou lied to me, and when I woke up I found myself to be a…female… Kitsune hanyou. In addition to that, Kikyou had taken me, marking me as his mate…. When he tried to force me to mark him as well, but before he could get me to bite him I ran away. I have been running and training ever since."

InuYasha had flicked her puppy ears up, turning her full attention to Naraku when she heard her speak of why Naraku needed InuYasha's help. The inu hanyou was stunned by it- InuYasha had always wished for Kikyou to be her mate back when she was a male. She shrugged the thoughtless wish away, concentrating on the situation at hand.

InuYasha could remember how she felt when Kamuno had taken her. Even though Naraku had been his mortal enemy, she didn't want that to happen to the Kitsune hanyou too. That meant that InuYasha would have to help her, but not without something in return.

InuYasha had realized on her short journey from the Southern Palace what Kamuno was willing to do for her. He had told InuYasha that he would tend to every need she had, and InuYasha knew that she needed some sort of stability in her hectic life. She had been going back to apologize when she ran into Naraku. But she also desperately needed time to think.

InuYasha decided to help Naraku, even though she didn't like her and because InuYasha was still far too conflicted over Kamuno. The inu hanyou lifted a single clawed hand, placing it on Naraku's shoulder. When the Kitsune hanyou looked at InuYasha, Naraku knew that she now had her help. The two hanyou turned towards the pulsating purple power that belonged to the dark monk Kikyou, both eager to rid the world of him.

They took a step forward…. Into the unknown, for better or worse.

AN: I know that this is a really short chapter, but a lot has been going on and I hate authors who take forever to update. So….. Here's a semi-chapter. Enjoy!


End file.
